His Greatest Work Yet
by GleefullyLovely
Summary: Lucy whirls around to face her time traveling friend “Rufus, tell me Wyatt wasn’t with George... You tell me that a serial killer doesn’t have Wyatt!” I own nothing, rated T for murder.


Lucy stared at the portrait of H. H. Holmes, the worlds fair serial killer before a sudden realization hits of the pictured mystery man's identity "George is-!"

Shocked and in need of revealing the information, she whirls around ready to bolt, only to be face to face with said man "Wyatt, Rufus!"

Holmes seems to drink in the woman's fear, how he loved watching that primal instinct. Only, it didn't bring as much of a rush as the young men he'd condemned to die of suffocation mere hours ago, especially the brunette.

He grabs Lucy around her neck, trapping her into his chest before locking the girl in a choke hold "Scream again,"

"What?" Lucy freezes in confusion, eyes widening "Please, just let me go!"

A whisper was the answer, but Holmes needs a real scream to lure in his prey. The arm around her neck is tightening as he pulls Lucy towards the staircase "Scream for him,"

Lucy struggles to breathe, she couldn't drawn in a breath now even if she'd wanted to, ears ringing as no oxygen is getting to her lungs, said organs burning due to the constriction.

Delighted, Holmes watches as the life is slowly strangled out of the young woman, but since she refused to scream, he'd have to go with plan B. Once her brown eyes fluttered closed, it was time to put it into action.

"Oh god! Help, please someone, HELP!"

Within seconds the African American comes barreling into the room, Holmes had to hold in his anger as the young man he wanted hadn't yet appeared.

"What happened?" Questioned Rufus at the sight of an unconscious Lucy Preston "George! What happened to Lucy?"

Holmes slipped into the George persona with ease "I don't know! I heard a loud noise and when I came out to see what was happening, I found her like this!"

Rufus strode forward, slowly lowering Lucy to the ground "She still has a steady heartbeat, Thank god."

Holmes nodded, he'd made sure the woman lived, after all it's no fun without anyone to miss his victims and something told him the young man he planned to make disappear meant a lot to this woman.

"Wasn't there another guy with you guys?" Questions Holmes "Whoever attacked Lucy could go after him next!"

Brown eyes roam the scene in search of their missing friend "Wyatt!" Rufus begrudgingly leaving Lucy's side, walks towards the staircase, not knowing the attacker was following close behind.

Wyatt ... So that's his name, he'd been focusing on watching his victims die, rather than learning any thing else about them "Yell again, hurry!"

Rufus wasted no time obliging, before his brain could catch the hints of what was really going on, all he knew was Lucy was down and their soldier was no where to be found "WYATT!"

"Rufus?" Echoes down the steps as said soldier finally makes his appearance, dragging down the beaten hotel manager as he quickly descended the stairs "Rufus! What's going on?"

"Lucy is unconscious! George found her downstairs." States Rufus in fear

Wyatt pushes the clerk into the pilots arms, pushing past Holmes and running towards the prone Lucy, taking in the marks on her neck after checking her pulse "She's been strangled in a choke hold, still breathing though."

Checking to make sure his gun was loaded and ready, the soldier rises "You two stay here," Immediately on the alert, Wyatt investigates the scene "I'm gonna go find the son of a bitch who attacked Lucy."

Without another word, Wyatt quietly exits the room. Holmes following close behind in mock fear, if this guy really was a soldier, then he'd know of his presence instantly.

Right on cue and without a backwards glance "Why are you following me?"

"I ... I feel safer being with you and that... Whatever that thing is in your hand."

Wyatt pays no mind to George, he couldn't blame the guy for feeling safer behind a weapon "Fine, stay on my six and keep a sharp eye out for anything."

Holmes internally laughed as he drew closer, the chloroform rag he'd planned to use on Lucy held firmly in hand. This sneak attack would be his ace in the hole for subduing Wyatt.

"Don't worry, I got you covered back here."

The soldier would have no idea what hit him, he had such good plans for him, Wyatt would be his best work yet.

"... Cy!" Her head hurts, was the first thing that came to Lucy's frazzled mind.

"Ou kay?" Questions the voice again, this time a bit clearer, groggily the ex-historian opened her eyes, shielding her corneas from the bright overhead lights.

"Lucy!" Hands were helping her into a sitting position, one man crouched down in front of her in what appeared to be worry.

"Lucy! Do you understand me?" Asks Rufus, he'd been attempting to rouse his female teammate for several minutes now "Lucy, do you remember anything about the man who attacked you?"

Attacked? She'd been attacked? Brown eyes search the room as slowly small snippets of memory returned. Time Travel, getting kidnapped by Flynn, recruiting Houdini, saving Wyatt and Rufus from-

Rufus is shoved aside as Lucy suddenly pushes forwards onto her feet "It's George!"

"What?" Questions Rufus as he rises to his feet, just in time to catch a falling Lucy who's feet had given out "What about George?"

"He's ... He's H. H. Holmes!" Breathes Lucy erratically "The picture, I saw his picture on the wall, he grabbed me and-"

The silence was never ending as the killers words echoed in her mind, he'd told her to yell, wanted her to be heard by his real target. "Scream for him, that's what he told me!"

"Lucy! Hey, Lucy!" Screams Rufus to the catatonic woman, unsure what to do, Rufus called the name of the only person he knew could help "Wyatt!"

Wyatt ... He'd gone up the steps, the very ones Holmes was leading Lucy towards, holding her captive, telling her to scream for him.

"Wyatt! He wanted to lure Wyatt!" Yells Lucy as she launched to her feet "Rufus, where's Wyatt?"

Rufus' mouth drops open "He's ... Uh, he went to look for whoever did this to you."

"Was he alone?" Questions Lucy as she runs out the door, Rufus following "Wyatt!"

Lucy whirls around to face her time traveling friend "Rufus, tell me Wyatt wasn't with George... You tell me that a serial killer doesn't have Wyatt!"

"I, um I don't know," Rufus rubs the back of his neck nervously "We'll get him back, Lucy. Just like when Flynn cuffed him to that chair in 1972, We're going to save Wyatt."

Both pairs of eyes move towards the room they'd locked the lone clerk in, without a moments hesitation, Lucy opened the door, ramming the man angrily and harshly into the wall "Where are they?"

"I don't know, I just run-" attempts the man only to freeze at the fury he was receiving from Lucy

"You expect us to believe you have no knowledge of anything going on in this hotel? You know where Holmes took Wyatt ... I will kill you, history be damned if any harm befalls our friend."

The clerk shutters in fear, he didn't want to die by this woman's hand, if that meant selling out Holmes, then so be it "Holmes sometimes uses the basement."

Holmes marvels at his work, the unconscious form of Wyatt Logan laying prone on the ground before him, sneak attacking the soldier from behind with a well timed kick to the back of the knee, a rag of chloroform and the man was his.

Holmes wanted to wait for Wyatt to awake before beginning, however, this art would take time, time he wasn't sure he had, he'd saved the best for last, Wyatt would be awake for the ending.

With the fine bundles of bandages Holmes individually wraps Wyatt's fingers and toes, arms and legs soon following, before being firmly tied together.

Holmes chuckles in anticipation, the best part was coming up. More bandages, sturdier this time, are wrapped around Wyatt, with each layer Holmes added the wax to seal the bindings.

He had just started working on Wyatt's chest when he felt the first sign of movement, next came the shaking of the head and the opening of blue eyes "Hello, Wyatt."

Groggily and becoming more alert, all the soldiers training told him to fight. Wyatt attempted jumping to his feet, but nothing happened "What?"

White bandages from toe to torso covered his body, forcing him into tight submission "What the hell?"

Holmes chuckled at the declaration "What do you think, Wyatt? I'd say it's my best work yet."

Wyatt glares, body tensing "I think you're a psychopath who deserves everything that's coming to him."

"Psychopath?" Muses Holmes as he starts the wrapping once more, taking in the delight of Wyatt's pathetic struggles "Doesn't have that nice ring to it, I much prefer the other word you'd used, what was it again?"

Wyatt pursed his lips, pulling on his arms till he's pretty sure they'd begun to bleed "Serial killer"

"That's the one!" Exclaimed Holmes as he pours the sealant "You inspire me, Wyatt."

Wyatt gives a dry chuckle, no longer struggling, brute strength wasn't going to get him out of here "I inspire a lot of people, but coming from you? It's not a compliment."

He had to distract Holmes, buy time for Lucy and Rufus to get back to the lifeboat, though he'd bet everything he had that the two were currently searching for him instead "So, this is your big plan?"

Holmes ceased his work at the statement "Would you rather I stick you back in that room to suffocate?"

Wyatt licks his dry lips "I'm just saying that this-" States Wyatt as his eyes roam down "mummification is kind of lame, don't you think?"

Holmes smirks as he wraps once more "I don't think it's lame at all, Wyatt. I enjoy watching my victims suffer, listening to their screams as they beg me to stop, to just let them go."

"And you'll be able to hear and watch me underneath all these?" Expresses Wyatt, only to be ignored. Instead the serial killer grabs the piping hot mixture.

"I'll get the pleasure of enjoying the process." Clarified Holmes, bowl now tipping

Wyatt growls as the hot wax is poured, the burning liquid meeting and scalding the skin of his neck "God damn it!"

Holmes pulls the bindings extra tight, smile adorning his sweaty face "You want to know why I do this? Why I'm like this?"

Wyatt wrenches away from Holmes' outstretched hand "I don't care why you do it, I'm going to be the one who sends your sorry ass to hell."

Holmes ignores his prisoner, instead grabbing the final bandage set he planned to use "I was born evil."

Wyatt struggles as the wrappings wind around his neck, body fighting to escape the tight confines "Stop!"

This was the moment Holmes had been waiting for, the pure fear in his victims eyes as the last bit of life is snuffed out "Scream, yell, fight to your hearts content." white now just below his chin

"Rufus! Lucy!"

Holmes sneers, hovering the latest bandage just above Wyatt's lips, basking in the man's screams of terror.

Wyatt stared the serial killer dead in the eyes "You kill this son of a bitch! You hear me? Kill him or get the hell out of here!"

Not exactly what Holmes had been hoping for, I guess fantasy just couldn't hold a candle to real life "Pity, I really wanted to see you squirm, watch you break apart as you beg for it to end."

"I'll never beg the likes of you for anything, if your going to kill me then get on with it." Declares Wyatt

Holmes sighs in dissatisfaction, angrily the cloth is pulled tight over and around Wyatt's mouth, the killer taking in all the muffled grunts of his victim. Carefully avoiding the nose, Holmes covered the rest of Wyatt's head, going as far as wrapping the soldiers jaw shut.

"That should hold you, still think mummification is lame?" Sneers Holmes, the man reaching and now hovering the bowl over a wiggling Wyatt's face.

Beneath all the cloth, Wyatt growled, the soldier fought to escape to no avail as the dreaded heated wax drew nearer.

"What was that? I can't quite understand what you're saying." Mocks Holmes, the man making a show as gravity pulls the contents down.

Wyatt tried avoiding the dreaded mixture, head moving anyway possible, but in the end the result was the same.

The soldiers muffled pained screams echoed through out the chamber as the wax did its job. Wyatt felt the bandages getting tighter and more secure, burning his flesh in the process, thankfully the several layers left him mostly protected.

Holmes relished in the excitement, it had taken much longer than his other victims, but the euphoria from Wyatt's suffering was now being felt, the young man before him was finally breaking.

The serial killers eyes caught sight of a small niche in the corner, originally the space had been intended for his variety of various tools, but now another wicked idea was coming fourth.

"Your transformation is incomplete, Wyatt. Seems in all my haste to fetch and wrap you, I forgot the most important part! Your tomb."

At those words, all the soldiers fight returned in full force, not only was this guy going to wrap him up, he also planned to bury him alive like the Egyptian pharaohs.

Holmes whistles as he dragged the bound man to the corner, fitting Wyatt snugly inside the crevice "Look at that, you're a perfect fit!"

Wyatt retorted back some muffled choice words at the comment, body straining against the ties, all the while ears picking up various sounds.

"You're a lucky man, seems I've already got everything I need" The squeaky lifting of a bucket handle, water and the opening of what sounded to be a bag, mixing and clanking ...

Wyatt's mind wasn't processing what exactly Holmes was doing, wasn't he supposed to be being buried? the sounds drew closer as now scrapping was heard soon followed by a thunk not far in front of him.

He tried to focus, Wyatt relaxed as much as he was able in this situation, he needed all the facts and for that he has to know what was happening.

"Now Wyatt, I must ask you if you'd like to check out of my lovely hotel?"

Wyatt remained silent, Holmes wanted a reaction, the man thrives on physical and mental torture, the soldier wouldn't give the satisfaction.

Holmes dry chuckles in an attempt to mask his annoyance, he'd break the boy soon enough "I must ask you to remain still and not attempt to fight."

"You know I can't asshole!"

Scrape ... thunk ... scrape ... thunk

The sounds just kept repeating, mind whirling as Wyatt tried to think, he's heard those sounds before, but from where?

Scrape ... thunk ... scrape ... thunk

Think Wyatt, think! You know this, blue eyes open under the bandages, but nothing can really be seen, all sight was dark and appeared to be getting darker and darker by the minute.

Scrape ... thunk ... scrape ... thunk

Damn Holmes! Of course now the bastard finally stops talking, he could really use a classic villains monologue right about now.

Scrape ... thunk ... scrape ... thunk

Would that infernal sound stop already? It was starting to give him a headache.

Scrape ... thunk ... scrape ... thunk

The sounds drew closer and closer, light dimming more and more with each vibrating pound.

Scrape ... thunk ... scrape ... thunk

All of Wyatt's focus went into his surroundings, trained ears listening intently.

Scrape ... thunk ... scrape ... thunk

The pounding or thunking was now becoming clearer to him, it was without a doubt the hitting of stones.

Scrape ... thunk ... scrape ... thunk

Whatever Holmes was doing, involved the use of what sounded to have been many stones, the scrapping was still a mystery though.

Scrape ... thunk ... scrape ... thunk

What hit Wyatt next was the overwhelming odor, the soldier without a doubt was smelling sweat.

Scrape ... thunk ... scrape ... thunk

Wiggling of the nose, clenching of the eyes in response to the scent of sweat and something else ...

Scrape ... thunk .. scrape ... thunk

Nauseating fumes, a very pungent but distinctive scent as Wyatt began putting all the pieces together.

Scrape ... thunk

The repetitive slamming of stones, the grainy smell, the fact Holmes is profusely sweating, making his tomb.

Scrape ... thunk

How had this taken him so long to figure out? More importantly, how the hell could he hope to stop it?

Scrape ... thunk

With every last ounce of strength Wyatt pulled on his restrained arms, legs lifting just a few inches off the ground as his body continued wiggling.

Scrape ... thunk

It was too late now, he'd taken far too long to figure out Holmes' plan. He wouldn't be able to stop the killers dastardly deed he'd been concocting.

Scrape ... thunk

Memories of history class, the readings of Edgar Allen Poe's twisted tale of betrayal and revenge. He could almost here the final words.

Scrape ... thunk

Just like in the story, he himself was bound alive in a small niche, the only exit being bricked closed, sealing him inside. This psychopath had turned him into his own twisted version of Fortunato!

Scrape ...

The echo of a whistle stole Wyatt's attention, head raised upwards as much as possible, blue eyes trying and failing to see.

"It seems our time together has come to an end, but don't worry. I've built this tomb of brick with my two bare hands, you'll be concealed inside the stone. I appreciate your compliance and patience as I worked."

Wyatt glared at the taunt, as if he'd had any choice in the matter of participating.

"I do hope it's not too cold once you're sealed in, I went through all the trouble of building you this nice, little tomb ... I'd hate for you to not get to really enjoy it."

This was it, Holmes was applying the heaviest and final layer of mortar to the tier, row after row of bricks now stood where the opening had once been.

"You've been a very good host, the best I've ever had actually." The man preparing to fit the last brick "That's why I chose you for this, I knew you'd be my best work yet, and Wyatt? You didn't disappoint."

Muffled, petrified and angry screams tried escaping through the many tiers of freshly mortared stone Holmes had cemented firmly in place as the last bits of light are gone, any hope he had of escaping was now dead and soon ... he would be too.

The screams couldn't be heard from outside the wall, as much as Holmes would have liked, he had to permanently cement Wyatt away.

He could imagine the terror though, the man taking his sweet time dragging the trowel across the wall, Holmes wanted to be extra sure the mortared stones were bonded together.

Satisfied with his work, he moved to his cabinet, removing a large bottle of vintage wine, cheerfully Holmes raises the glass towards the wall "To a job well done"

Seconds after taking his swig, the door to his chamber burst open, an angry and worried Lucy and Rufus making their way inside.

Brown eyes glare as Lucy sees no sign of their missing friend, they'd have arrived a lot earlier if she'd remembered the exact passage that lead there instead of running into closed off room after room and dead end hallways "What have you done with Wyatt?"

Holmes had to stop himself from looking at the wall "Why, your friend so obligingly offered to help me out with my work."

"Uh, yeah?" starts Rufus "You see we know Wyatt, and he wouldn't ever agree to help you."

"No, he wouldn't," Lucy points an accusing finger as she walks forward "You took him, Holmes."

At that, the man takes another sip of his victory drink, the killer wasn't at all expecting the harsh sting to his cheek nor the crash of the precious, stinging liquid as the bottle hits the floor.

Lucy stood before the serial killer, hand still poised from the slap she'd just given "Listen to me Holmes, if you've done anything at all to hurt Wyatt, I will kill you."

Holmes decided to toy with the young woman "I'll bet he'd love the company, sadly, I'm afraid you just wouldn't fit."

"What did you do to him?" Lucy's glare hardened, hands fisted as fury took over, the woman wanted to rip this man to shreds "Tell me where he is right now!"

"We want our friend back, Holmes." Speaks Rufus as the man comes to stand next to Lucy "Right now,"

"But of course you do, Wyatt is a very rare specimen, it took him much longer than the others to break."

"Where is he? Where's Wyatt?" Rufus had to hold Lucy back as the brunette lunged forward, the woman snarling at the killer before her, causing Holmes to laugh.

"You've tortured and killed so many innocent people." Spoke Lucy "Men, women, children. You killed them all and you enjoyed it."

Holmes couldn't help but nod, he had deeply enjoyed listening to their petrified screams as they choked to death, or burned in his furnace "I must thank your friend, Flynn."

Upon hearing that name, Rufus froze and Lucy glared, prompting Holmes to continue "The man paid me to kill both of your friends, but he gave me my best work yet! Handed Wyatt right to me."

Dark eyes close as Lucy takes in a deep breathe, mind whirling as she welcomes the dark thoughts now pooling through her, once open again her browns held nothing but pure hatred towards the man.

"Wyatt's not like the other victims, and I'm not like the other women and there have been so many women, haven't there?"

Holmes stared at the drastic change, standing before him appeared to be another girl completely.

"Haven't there?" Repeats Lucy as she takes one step forward "Wyatt won't end up the same way, he won't be a part of your sick collection, Herman Mudgett."

The man lost his breath at the mention of his birth name, the burn in his throat sending the man into a harsh coughing fit "How do you know my real name?"

Lucy tilts her head in a mocking fashion "I know a lot of things about you. You're a doctor and a conman,"

"Who are you?" Holmes or Herman couldn't help but ask, no one was supposed to know any of his private information.

Lucy smiled as she takes another step "I'm a psychic," while subtlety signaling for Rufus to stay quiet.

Holmes leans backwards at those words, mouth now agape, this had to be a lie, there was no way this woman was what she claimed.

"And I know that you're a spiritualist." States Lucy as she's now standing directly in front of the scared man "I've seen your past and I know your future."

Holmes can only stare, no words of retort coming to mind, he wanted to call her bluff, only, she knew his name, his occupation, things he'd told no one.

"You're meant to die a slow, painful, agonizing death." Whispered Lucy as she leans closer to the killer "But if you hurt Wyatt in anyway, if one hair is out of place, one scratch on him ... I'll burn and torture you just like you did to all of them before handing you over." the brunette points to the bones.

Holmes couldn't stop the shiver racing up his back, this woman knew all his secrets.

"I'm going to ask you one more time and only, one more." Hardened gaze never straying from the killers eyes "Where. Is. Wyatt?"

He couldn't win, she knew his past, foresaw his future, Lucy was the real deal and he was terrified. Tentatively he pointed a shaky finger to the freshly plastered wall.

Lucy and Rufus followed his direction, both stared at the empty space before whirling back towards the killer "Quit playing games and tell us where he is!"

Holmes gestures more aggressively at the brick he'd worked so hard on "He's there, I swear! Behind the wall."

"Behind the-" realization struck Lucy immediately, the brunette quickly flinging herself upon the tiers "Wyatt! Wyatt, can you hear me?"

Rufus rummaging around in search of anything to free his friend, spotting the reflective glint of their teammates knife, the engineer wastes no time wrenching the blade into the mortar "It's still wet!"

Lucy scrapped at the wall with her fingernails, blood dripping down the tips as the pair painstakingly take down the wall one brick at a time.

Holmes watched as all his hard work came undone, stone after stone is removed, re-opening what he'd closed and before long revealing the wrapped, unmoving figure he'd encased.

"Oh my god!" Screamed the brunette at the sight of her unmoving friend "Wyatt!"

Lucy and Rufus work together as the pair lift the figure out from the niche, laying their friend gently to the ground "We gotta get these bandages off him!"

Using the knife, Rufus starts to cut through the multiple layers, luckily the sealing wax hadn't hardened "Hang on, man, we'll get you out of here and back home soon."

Wyatt showed no signs he'd heard the words, the man remained still as he was unwrapped.

"Is he breathing?" Panics Rufus, Lucy resting her head a top Wyatt's chest "Lucy! Is Wyatt breathing?"

The woman wipes a few stray tears from her cheeks, hands clutching onto her prone friends body "He's breathing, Wyatt's body is freezing though, we gotta get him properly seen by a doctor.."

"We both now how much he'll love that."

Lucy chuckles "Like we're giving him any say in the matter."

Rufus smiles, body slouching in relief "Good, that's good, that's really, really good!" The man has to take a few seconds to think "What should we do about him?"

The dark haired female didn't have to look past Rufus to know the killer was still cowering in the corner "Can you carry Wyatt? I'm going to have a word with Herman."

"Sure, why not?" Rufus tuts, the man helping his friend stand by use of the soldiers right arm over his shoulder "Not like he's Wyatt or anything, definitely not ... muscly and Heavy."

Herman, in a last ditch attempt to live, bowed before Lucy. "Please, I'm dearly sorry for all the pain I've caused you and your friends."

"No, you're not, you never were then and you definitely aren't now." She couldn't tell him how many more people he'll kill, how many more lives he'll ruin, how he'll die miserably by hanging, lasting longer than fifteen minutes before meeting his fate.

The grip on her dress tightens to the point small blood droplets echo against the stone floor. Could she really do this? The moment it's done there would be no going back, however, it's believed this man savagely murdered two hundred or more people, there could be others trapped here just like Wyatt almost was.

Wyatt, her friend and the man she knew to mean so much more to her was used by this man. This very person standing before her had no conscience when it came to lives of others "Admit to your crimes and turn yourself in."

Herman's eyes widened, the man now groveling on the floor, body shaking "Anything you say!"

Lucy dons that menacing look to her features once more, purposely clicking her heels as she bends down before the serial killer "I'll know if you don't. If you're lying to me-"

"I'm not! I swear, I'll go to them immediately!"

"Lucy, shouldn't we worry about changing-" Speaks in a gruff Rufus, the man obviously having problems holding Wyatt.

"It's already been changed by us being here," Those people who had been trapped with Rufus and Wyatt in the brick room were supposed to have died, yet thanks to her and Harry Houdini of all people, they got to live.

This Herman Mudgett was different as well. She'd never read of this particular torture in any of the history books, nor of the worlds first serial killer being in the torture chambers and pretending to be a victim himself.

"Take all the papers you have regarding your scams, give police the names of all your victims. Tell them to come here and see your monstrosity for themselves. And stop begging for mercy or forgiveness when we both now you deserve none and this is all just for show!"

At this, Herman's shaking stopped, tears ceased and the room grew deathly quiet.

"You're not as good an actor as you think," Declares Lucy "You won't fool me or be able to buy your way out of this. I know every last one of your crimes and if you don't go yourself, I'll take matters into my own hands."

Several seconds that seemed like hours passed before the killer lunged, blade in hand ready to kill Lucy. The sharp weapon was inches away from her neck as a loud, reverberating shot rang through the room.

Herman fell to the ground in agony, his own blood pouring as the darkness takes him.

Lucy and Rufus stare in shock from the dead man to their heavily breathing friend, gun now being switched back to safety and put back into his pocket.

"Did Wyatt just kill H. H. Holmes?" Questions Rufus in shock

Instead of answering Lucy throws herself into Wyatt's shaky arms "I'm so glad you're ok! I'm sorry we didn't get to you sooner, I should been able to find my way here no problem but I lead us into trap after trap and-"

"Hey," Wyatt delicately holds the sides of Lucy's head in his palms "You saved my life, late entrance or not. I'm alive because of you two."

Lucy grips tighter onto her brunette friend, not daring to let go in fear of losing him all over again.

"Not bad for two civilizations though," Speaks Wyatt in an attempt to lighten up the mood "And I did get to kill America's very first serial killer."

"Don't forget meeting Harry Houdini," starts Rufus as the team begins to exit the murderous chamber "The one and only legend of the magic community who's stunts no other man could ever pull off. Just thinking about it freaks me out."

"Whenever you're done fan-girling," Mocks a chuckling Wyatt "I'd very much like to get back home."

Lucy raises her right hand "I second that,"

Rufus nods and claps his hands over his friends shoulders "One trip back to 2016 at your service,"

**And that's a wrap I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! **


End file.
